


he loves girls

by themundaneweirdo



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Armie is just here to love and support her, Breast Augmentation, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Love, Relationship Discussions, Sex Change, Sharing a Bed, Timothèe is just so cute, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/pseuds/themundaneweirdo
Summary: Timothèe and Armie spend some time in bed before Timothèe heads to the hospital.





	he loves girls

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I don’t see much trans Timothèe, so I decided to take on the challenge.

She’s not too tall, but then again she’s not done growing either. She supposes she could wear some shoes with thick soles in them, but she feels as though she wouldn’t enjoy that. High heels, however, that sounds good. She’ll have to remember to get herself some before she changes her mind and chickens out, maybe the ones with plum velvet that match that dress that was just bought for her. 

Timothèe doesn’t think her hips are wide, but they’re narrow, and her waist is even narrower, perfect for long arms to hold her as if she’s a doll. She’s got small shoulders that look even smaller if she pulls them back and sticks her barely-there chest out. That comes in handy when she wears crops tops. To match that, her long, delicate legs stick out from under long shirts and short dresses, and connect to beautiful, bare feet with glittering toe nails. 

Timothèe has been told that she’s a walking wet dream. No one besides Armie would know that, anyway.

Usually, in the morning when the house is still quiet and Armie hasn’t gotten up to prepare for work, Timothèe rolls over and looks at her lovers face, memorizing every little wrinkle and line in the man’s face. Every pore, every stubble of hair, she drinks it all in just in case she never sees him again. The probability of Armie leaving one day and never returning wasn’t too probable, but the thought that some blonde hair bimbo would take Timothèe’s lover always left a sour taste in her baby pink, bubble-gum flavored mouth. 

But today, with her sheer pink crop top riding up to show translucent flesh, Timothèe slings one leg over Armie’s body, leaning partially on said man as she runs her fingers through the hair that covers his chest. Armie has an arm wrapped around her, keeping her close, and the hand of that arm is stroking just underneath her jaw, soothing and humble. 

“I’m scared,” Timothèe says, her voice muffled due to her other hand slightly covering her mouth. Armie peers down to see her thumb is in her mouth, a nervous gesture that she’s always had. He sighs and rubs her upper arm, her shoulder shaking from it. 

“Why are you scared?,” he asks, because saying she shouldn’t be scared is just stupid. She’s absolutely terrified of needles and other medical tools, so much to the point that Armie had to calm her down in the car the day she got her ears pierced before they went in the store. She made him hold her hands, just for good measure. 

“I’m going to be cut open, and that scares me.”

Armie lazily smiles. “Yes, but you’ll be happier afterwards.” 

Timothèe sighs, digging her head into Armie’s chest. The tan man shifts them so her whole body is on top of him, his long, hairy legs sliding against her pale, smooth ones. Resting her chin in her delicate, painted fingers, Timothèe looks at Armie’s face and blows air in his face. “I just wish I wasn’t so flat. If I woulda had more meat on me, the hormones probably would’ve worked better and I would have bigger breasts.”

Armie blows air back. “There’s nothing wrong with the ones you have now.”

“A cups, Armie. Barely enough to put in your big ass hand.” 

The tan man crosses his hands behind his head and closes his eyes, smiling and giggling. He had no idea she was so insecure about her breasts. “Maybe not enough for my hand, but perfect for my mouth.”

Timothèe snickers and leans up to press a kiss to Armie’s mouth, his stubble scratching her silky skin. She’ll put makeup over it before they head to hospital. 

“I love you,” she whispers when they part, and Armie smiles before returning the favor. 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my aesthetic I made!
> 
> https://daughters-and-authors-and-lovers.tumblr.com/post/174570793089/he-loves-girls-shes-not-too-tall-but-then-again


End file.
